Shattered Mirror
by F-5
Summary: The Earth government OZ began a war with the colonies in hopes of uniting them under one rule, OZ's victory was assured unitl the appearance of an unknown Mobil Suit which changed the tide of battle in favour of the colonies. 2+1, 4x3 (later on 2x1, 6x5)
1. Awakened Force

Title: Shattered Mirror  
Pairings: 2+1, 4x3 (later on 2x1, 6x5)   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters.  
  
  
  
"Get up 01" whispered a voice from the other side of an empty room. "It is time to change the future".   
Just then a small boy arose from his bed and slowly turned to the voice, looked with eyes so unfulfilled with   
empty dreams and promises then replied…. "Yes".  
  
The sound of gun fire and Mobil suits clashing together surrounded the space colony now under siege   
by the Earth government OZ in hopes of uniting the colonies with Earth. The OZ army was looking successful   
until the final troops of the colonies had been sent out. A huge read and yellow beam shot out from a nearby   
station, everything fell silent, not even the sounds of engines could be heard, then a thumping sound could   
be heard from the hull of this station then suddenly it burst open. Out came and unknown Gundam Suit, showered   
in glowing dust, surrounded by massive angel like wings and armed with a weapon of immense power that was   
unknown to OZ. This unknown Gundam vanished within the blink of an eye and soon re-appeared right in front   
of the OZ army, pulled out its gun that momentarily started to build up energy within itself. Everything fell   
silent again, but this moment everything had slowed down, even time itself. Thundery sounds started to project   
out from the gun and soon a blinding light filled the space around Earth. A few moments later the light had   
dulled, but there was nothing left but scraps of metal from what use to be the unstoppable OZ army. A loud   
cheer could be hear from all around and a near by colony mobil suit approached this mysterious Gundam, but as  
fast as it had appeared it vanished into the darkness of space.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The aid of this Gundam had been found many battles after, but still the identity of the Gundam and its   
pilot was unknown. But one of the soldiers of the colony, Duo Maxwell, a young but spirit full boy with brown   
hair almost down to his knees around the age of 10, was now intrigued with discovering the identity of the   
unknown Gundam pilot. He had pin pointed it down to the location that it was always seen appearing from and was   
about to sneak out to explore the area when he was getting ready to leave his room there was a strange noise   
coming from outside the door to the dorm. He approached the door carefully but before he opened it the metal   
door swung open and smacked Duo cold to the floor unconscious.   
  
Drifting in and out of sleep he heard nothing but the shuffling of many feet and a cold voiced man that   
was referred to as Dr. G. Duo had no idea where he was, but he could tell he was in a lab, as people in white   
shirts kept drawing blood from his arm and saying how 02 had a perfect body structure for experiment "Death".   
Unable to fight due to blinding pains throughout his body continuous injections were given to the young boy   
by Dr. G that made him feel as though there were a million things going through his head all at once, almost   
like another person right inside of him. A few days later Duo awoke once again, but this time the surroundings   
were different and soon he realised he was suspended in a water tank. Becoming uneasy of where he was Duo   
began to struggle from the cords that held him in place and soon he was flushed out of the tank. Relieved of   
his pains he found himself standing in the middle of a huge room surrounded by at least ten scientists, but  
soon found himself all alone until he heard footsteps coming from outside the door. "Has 02 awoken yet?" said  
a low raspy voice, "yes, it seems to have been a success". Backing up against the tank he was just released   
from Duo found himself face to face with the man he had never seen but been tested by so many times, Dr. G.   
"How are you feeling 02?" Duo looked nervously at him and said "Well for one thing mister, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!  
And another thing, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU Mr. G man?" Surprised at Duo's answer he politely obliged his questions,  
" You are in my place of work, and I am the man who you will be connected to for a very long time, now is   
there anything else I could help you with?" Confused, Duo searched his brain hard for some more conversational  
questions to shoot at him, but then his mind started to throb and everything when blurry. He opened his eyes  
moments later hoping to find himself back in his dorm room back at the colony but instead found himself in   
complete darkness. Then he found himself looking straight into a mirror that had a rusted metallic black frame  
that looked like it was oozing out blood from cracks that had obviously been there for centuries. As Duo looked  
harder into the mirror hoping to find some answers he soon found himself inside the mirror looking out to his  
own body. "Who…who are you?" were the only words he could manage to mumble out and before he could ask another  
question the Duo on the outside of the mirror picked up the mirror and smashed it on the ground, sealing away   
the only hopes of returning to his life. And now the testing of Dr. G was now complete.   
  
  
TBC 


	2. Forgotten Past

Title: Shattered Mirror  
Pairings: 2+1, 4x3 (later on 2x1, 6x5)   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters.  
  
Warning: There's a bit of deathy stuff near the end^-^  
  
  
As Oz had launched another attack on the colonies the mysterious angel winged Gundam appeared again, but before he   
had begun to power up his weapon, the pilot started to experience splitting pains throughout his entire body. Reacting to   
this vulnerability, Oz launched its main forces at the pain stricken Gundam in hopes of causing some damage to what seemed   
as an indestructible enemy. In an attempt to overcome the pain he started to slam his head against the control panel, but   
instead of forgetting the old pain he blacked out.  
  
What seemed to the pilot as awakening from his self inflicted damage was no more then himself awakening within his   
own dreams. Unable to distinguish where he was, the boy just sat and contemplated back on his past.  
  
"NO! You can't take our son away from us J, he's all we have left!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you will not even have yourselves left after I have taken this boy, you could jeopardise the whole   
experiment and I will not have that!"  
  
J looked at the boy's parents with pity as he pulled out a gun and silently shot the couple without hesitation.  
  
Beginning to remember things long forgotten the boy stopped reminiscing in fear of gaining back what he had worked   
so hard to lose, his humanity. Suddenly he heard a whisper all around him, what sounded like a voice he had heard before,  
but now so cold, asking him...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Unaware of what was happening, the pilot just replied "I am the Gundam pilot 01"  
  
Waiting for another sound from that familiar voice in hopes of discovering its identity....he got none. Not even a whim was   
herd from that voice for what seemed like an eternity until the boy had lost all hopes of leaving this dark place.  
  
"It's a pity really.....Heero" came a short and almost silent reply.  
  
Almost instanly the Gundam pilot awoke from his dreams and thought hard about what the voice had said...thinking  
aloud to himself he wondered "Why did he call me Heero? Could that be my real name?" Almost forgetting about the battle with   
Oz his Gundam received a heavy blow from the Mobil suits. Angered at being interrupted from his thoughts Heero ripped out his   
Buster Rifle in a rage and blasted the Oz army's hopes of overthrowing the colonies away. Once the Mobil suits were all   
destroyed again Heero thought to himself that he would be glad to have some more rest again, but just has he was heading back   
to the station from once he came a dark, blood red light formed a ring around the pilot. Stunned at this light he could not   
move, struggling to get free he turned around and found himself in a field back on Earth.  
  
"What?.....Where am I?!" Heero shouted  
  
Just then a boy appeared with brown braided hair almost down to his knees and it struck Heero who it was.  
  
"You're that guy who kept following me in those battles aren't you?! What have you done?!" Looking destressed he searched   
around hoping to find something that was familiar to him. But before he could get a good feel of where he was the boy Heero   
knew as Duo disappeared and then before he even realised it Duo reappeared right in front of Heero.  
  
"I am no longer the one you knew from those battles...I am...Shinigami" He looked straight into Prussian blue eyes, and as   
he bent towards Heero's face Shinigami placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Before Heero could react Shinigami vanished   
into thin air, Heero then found himself back inside the cockpit of his Gundam. Still wondering about what had just happened  
he couldn't stop thinking about what the boy did, that soft connection between their two bodies was stuck in his mind. Now   
heading back to the station he remembered something about J, that the day Duo went missing he said he had to leave to help  
and old friend. Wondering who that old friend was he returned to the bay and left his angel like Gundam to rest and headed to   
where he expected J to be all alone.   
  
"Welcome back 01" J signalled to the other person in the room to leave, but before the man had left Heero slammed the door   
shut. "What were you doing that night you said you had to go help an old friend?!" a frustrated Heero could not think about  
anything except Shinigami and desperately wanted to know what he really was. But he was so preoccupied with J's secrecy and   
Shinigami that he did not realise that he had appeared right behind him.  
  
"Didn't expect to see me so soon did ya?" and before Heero turned around to see who it was Shinigami slapped his butt as he   
was walking past. "You know J, you really did a good job bringing him up, he's perfect. And G, you knew that one time your  
so called "creation" would turn on you didn't you? I mean it's not like you created Shinigami all on your own did you? He is  
already me an I him, you merely awoke him from his slumber. But I do thank you for it and you J for my perfect partner"   
Shinigami looked a Heero's puzzled expression then turned back to the two men and raised his hand. "I'm sorry you had to go  
this way, but remember...it's for the best, you knew the creation always succeeds the creator" With that he slowly started to   
close his fingers forming a fist and quickly releasing it again. Another blood red ring formed around J and G, Heero not sure  
of what had happened decided not to help them because he felt betrayed and looked away. "You can't do this!! You wont survive   
without us!!" But then the ring tightened around them and their skin started to rip off and disappear into it. Slowly their  
bodies broke down bit by bit always being sucked into the ring that was becoming more and more red with every part of them.   
After nothing was left of them but their bones Shinigami turned to Heero and said...."Are you ready?" reaching out his hand   
towards Heero's face, he drew him to embrace his new life. Heero then stretched out his own hand to meet Shinigami's and   
kissed him passionately on the lips. 


	3. A Deeper Meaning

Title: Shattered Mirror  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, R+1 (later on 6x5)   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters.  
Warning: Relena bashing ^_^  
  
For the past few months OZ has not attacked, likely to gather more troops. This break was welcomed by Shinigami and  
Heero, they spent most of their time in the field where they first met face...to face^_^. Looking into the open sky, Heero  
turned to Shinigami and asked him..  
  
"What did happen to you that time you went missing?"  
  
Looking at those Prussian blue eyes he could not help but answer Heero's question  
  
"Hee-Chan, why reminisce on the past? You and I now are what's important"  
  
Shinigami placed his hand on Heero's and whispered in his ear softly "But, I've always been Shinigami..he was just sleeping  
for a while until G woke him up, but I'm going to do something that you'd never expect right now!"  
  
With and evil grin on his face Shinigami jumped to his feet, gave Heero a huge wedgie and went running through the long grass  
for cover. Soon the long braid could no longer be seen rummaging through the grass and Heero after fixing himself began to  
search after him, but soon he came to the end of the shrubs and found himself in the middle of, what seemed to be, an empty  
field. "The Shinigami is here!!! Call for back-up...NOW!!!" Immediately Heero ran back through the grass to get his gundam.   
Making his way to the field he heard screams of death coming from where he heard duo was, now going faster than he   
thought Heero found himself at the side of Shinigami surrounded by scraps of what use to be OZ mobile suits.  
  
"Duo, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened, it doesn't matter now...right Hee-Chan, I mean they're not going to lay a hand on you now." With an  
amused look on his face, turned around to Heero and smiled "look at them, I don't think they could do anything to you now that  
they are all...hahaha....dead."  
  
Just then a rustling was heard from the edge of the forest "Something big is coming Heero, not that anything could be bigger   
than you and I" Duo now winking at him and blowing kisses from across his gundam realises that what ever was making that   
noise was just about to show itself.  
  
A mysterious voice could be heard coming from the forest now "Trowa, I think they're through here." A black gundam with a   
dusty, sheet, around itself appeared and called out to the other that was a red gundam with a beam gattling gun by its  
side "Hey Trowa, we found Duo!"  
  
Duo jumped out of his gundam and pushed past Heero to greet the two unknown gundam pilots as they descended from their own.  
  
"What are you doing here Quatre, Trowa?! you're supposed to be waiting back at the base!" An angry Duo turns around to   
introduce them to Heero, but as he was turning around a bright light filled the area and he couldn't see a thing.   
  
"HEERO?!"  
  
Just then the light disappeared and Heero was no where to be seen. "HEERO....WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Duo searching frantically  
around for any sign of him and decided to call out the...Shinigami. Everything turned silent and slowly Quatre and Trowa   
faded into the darkness that was emanating from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero woke up, but didn't recognise any thing around him......it was almost like an endless black sea. "Where am I?" he   
said to himself quietly.  
  
A green light began to rise up from beneath him and soon he came face to face with Shinigami. "You are in my mind at the  
moment, but not for long. I need you to do something for me ok, it was suppose to happen in a few months time but I guess  
it's been pushed forward. Anyway, you must stay where ever THEY are taking you, I'm not sure who THEY are, but it is  
imperative that you play along with them"  
  
"Whose they?! Where am..." "I will come for you when the time is aligned with everything else" Just then Shinigami   
disappeared and Heero started to fall through the blackness into a car, a limo in fact.  
  
"Oh I see you have woken up; I do hope that you aren't too shaken. I saw you being attacked by those gundams and I just  
couldn't leave you there, so pagan and I saved you. Oh how rude of me....I'm Relena...Relena Peacecraft"  
  
Before Heero could think of anything to say they pulled up at a large mansion and he was being carried inside.  
  
"I hope you don't mind staying in my house, but this was just such short notice that a hadn't time to prepare for your   
arrival, but I took the liberty of phoning ahead and arranging for you to attend the near by school where I also attend,   
you know......" before she could finish her sentence Heero began to mumble, *Flashes of Shinigami telling him to play along   
chased around his mind* "...Hn"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up from his sleep in Relena's house he saw a uniform hanging on his door and soon Relena poked her head in the room  
and just smiled and stared at him for a moment then she opened her mouth...  
  
"Good morning Heero, I trust you slept well? I hope you're up to it, there's school today, and I'd love for you to come. It  
starts in two hours so you'd better get ready ok; if you want I could stay and make sure you put on your uniform right?"  
But before she could make her way fully in his room he jumped out of the bed and slammed the door on her locking it.  
  
"Well I'll just wait for you in the car ok Heero, don't be too long"  
  
After he'd gotten dressed he saw the school books Relena had left for him on the desk with a note attached, without even  
reading it he threw it in the bin and jumped out the window avoiding her and her horrid pink limo.  
  
"Why did I end up here?" Just as he arrived at school, Relena came running up behind him yelling out "Heero, I saw you walking  
through the yard to school, didn't you hear me say I'd wait for you in the car? Oh well it doesn't matter now, we're both   
here now...lets get to class" But then....  
  
"INJUSTICE!" A voice came out from the cafeteria and crashing plates could be heard from outside. Heero and Relena came to   
find a Chinese boy lecturing the student next to him about how dishonourable it was to serve the students this lowly food.  
Turning around the raven haired boy caught a glimpse of pink from the corner of his sight... eyes bulging in recognition,  
the Chinese boy instantly stopped his ranting and made a mad dash to hide behind the counters.  
  
This reaction to Relena caught Heero's attention.   
  
Leaving Relena, he walked up to the boy and said...  
  
"Saved from the gundams also?"  
  
The boy looked astounded from behind the counter and simply said... "Apparently I was about to be killed by my own gundam   
while I was meditating in the forest" The raven haired boy stood up from his position and offered his hand and introduced  
himself...  
  
"Chang Wufei"  
  
The Prussian eyed boy smirked and replied "Heero...Heero Yuy".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. New Friendships

Title: Shattered Mirror  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 6x5, R+1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters.  
Warning: Relena bashing ^_^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ = Change of scene  
  
  
The sound of birds chirping could be heard from Heero's room, with only a few minutes before Relena barges in he   
frantically gets up to get ready and notices someone at his window.  
  
"Morning Heero, I see you learn fast. Well if you don't wish to get caught I suggest you hurry up, there's only five minutes  
before she comes." Wufei then sat down just outside in the grass waiting for Heero and realised that the clock was set five  
minutes slow...  
  
"HEERO! We've got to get out now; the stupid onna has set the clock so you can't escape her this morning like you have  
this past week..." trying to keep calm Wufei leans in through the window and grabs Heero's bag from the desk and began to run  
through the yard. Hearing footsteps Heero half dressed was just about out the window when the door burst open...  
  
"Heero! Oh have you dropped something out the window? Let me help you find it, you know I've missed you these past few days...  
I'm glad I've finally caught you. We have a lot to talk about....How are you settling in at school? I hope that boy Wufei   
isn't giving you any trouble, but you know he was also attacked by those gundams...I saved him as well so you two have   
something in common. Oh I do hope you can be friends, I'd hate it if my good friendship with him was jeopardised by this   
whole thing."  
  
Surprised at hearing Relena talk about their....good friendship, he almost gave a smile but managed to contain it within   
himself.  
  
"Oh Heero, shall we get going? We can continue this talk on the way to school..."  
  
"...Hn" Walking past her he noticed she was looking around his room, hoping that she doesn't notice that his bag is gone  
he hesitantly says... "...Relena" "Oh sure thing Heero, lucky you're paying attention to the time otherwise me might have   
missed first class." Walking off to the car, Heero followed very far behind and could hear the faint murmur "Oh Heero,   
there's a ball on at school this Friday and I was hoping you'd accompany me to it?" Turning around to see Heero's reply, he,  
not realising what she had just asked him agreed to go.   
  
"It will be so much fun, I can't wait, and if you want I can ask Pagan to get you some new clothes for it?" Waiting again for   
his reply she saw the car pulling up and pulled Heero along into it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"You know Trowa, Duo's been acting a little down lately, do you think it's got to do with Heero? I mean he looked so sad   
Relena Peacecraft took him away." talking with a saddened expression, Trowa lent in and hugged Quatre whispering softly  
in his ear "Don't worry, Duo will see him soon". Now feeling a little more relieved, he hugged Trowa back, tightening  
his grip hoping that he would not disappear from him as Heero did from Duo.  
  
*Quatre's bedroom door bursts open!*  
  
"Hey guys! There's a ball on at the school Heero's at and OZ is going to attack it!! Isn't this great?! It's this Friday so  
make sure you're all ready by the......n..... Hey...OooOOooh didn't know you guys were in the middle of something. Looking at   
both of them with a mischievous smile he slowly backs out and says "I'll just leave you guys to it then"  
Shrugging their shoulders, Quatre and Trowa continued to snuggle in their room.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Heero! This is so unjust!! I simply cannot believe you would accept to go to this ball tonight with THAT stupid onna, and I   
have to go!" Looking completely outraged Wufei storms off leaving Heero baffled at the idea that he accepted Relena's   
invitation.  
  
"Oh Heero, I'm glad I've found you... Don't forget about the ball tonight, your clothes are already in your room and we'll be  
leaving the house at 6 o'clock sharp ok? Does that suit you?" Smiling in anticipation at the thought of the occasion Relena  
grabbed Heero's hand and whisked him to a near by bench. "You know Heero, I really am glad that you accepted my invitation.  
I feel that this could be going somewhere you know, and I don't know about you but I really would like it to, how about you?"  
*Rustling in the bushes*  
  
Suddenly Wufei jumped out and started yelling "HEERO, HEERO, WE'VE GOT TO GO....SOMEWHERE, BECAUSE SOMETHING INJUST IS   
HAPPENING RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" Pulling Heero up from the bench they both run around the corner into the cafeteria and Wufei   
leads heero to a table in the very back behind some very tall pot plants.  
  
"That was close, I don't even want to think of where that onna was going to take that conversation" Looking around to see if  
it was safe to leave yet Heero looked at him and replied "Thanks" After scoping the area for a few minutes they both got up  
from the table and began to walk to their final class for the day. "You know, I don't know how easily I can save you now   
that we'll have to be in the same room as her,Heero, you're just going to have to avoid that onna otherwise I don't know what  
she's going to make you say!" Walking down the hall, Heero calmly said "I'll be fine".  
  
Now entering the class room, Relena signals to Heero to sit next to her, but he and Wufei walk by without looking at her and   
sit at the back with a few other students. Both looking as though they were paying attention Wufei leans over and whispers in  
Heero's ear "I've heard that the Sanq Kingdom throws this ball every year at the school and that it's a prime spot for the OZ  
army to attack the hearts of this Kingdom. Duo, Quatre and Trowa might be there if anything goes wrong you know" With eyes   
now very wide, Heero looks at Wufei and whispers back "How do you know them?" "I am also a gundam pilot am I not, and I was   
also taken in by Shinigami when I discovered the dishonour in what Master O had done with J, G and two other I don't know much   
about. Together they create..." But before he could finish his sentence the teacher was looking sternly at the two of them   
"Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang, are we all interrupting your conversation with this planets history?"Staring back at him they both   
replied "No". Relena was looking back at Heero to see what he was up to, nut before she could make eye contact with him Wufei   
grabbed a book and shoved it in front of Heero's face. After the speech on the main eras of history the bell rang and school  
was finished, the two got up, grabbed their stuff and bolted straight out of the class room.   
  
Walking through the grass to the mansion, Heero looked at Wufei and asked him "What were you going to say about J and the   
others?""Oh nothing"trying to change the subject he quickly blurted out something that would throw Heero off of what had been  
said "I'm going to get changed for this stupid ball in your room ok, I can't have you actually being alone with that horrid   
onna" With a sigh of relief he ran off to where he was staying and yelled out "I'll be back in a while ok, I have to get some   
stuff in case we need it at the ball"  
  
Arriving home Heero is met with Relena in his room "I'm sorry about the colour of your clothes, Pagan was suppose to get us   
matching colours, but there were no white shirts left so he got blue, I hope you don't mind" Heero looked at Relena and  
told her to leave his room because he has some things to take care of first. A little hesitant at first she left his room   
reminding him that they were leaving at 6 o'clock sharp.  
  
Opening the window Heero was startled at Wufei's face popping up right in front of his chucking his spare clothes in the   
room. "We better get ready for the ball, we must leave in half an hour, at 6 o'clock sharp" With a mischievous smile on his  
face Wufei got dressed and waited for Heero to do the same. Wearing the same white clothes he usually wears, Wufei points at  
Heero with a rage in his eyes "LOOK WHAT THAT ONNA HAS GOTTEN YOU TO WEAR!! I'TS GOT PUFFY SHOULDERS AND FRILLED SLEVES!"   
Looking at Wufei with anger Heero simply said "Let's go, you're best friend is waiting for us". 


End file.
